


Chicago is Hacked

by milkyvape



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Aiden really has a soft spot for Jay, Anxiety Disorder, Clubbing, Dancing and Singing, Driving, Driving Without a Lisense, Drunk Dancing, Drunk Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Illegal Activities, Jordi is a bit of a slut, Kinda, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Shootings, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Proffesional Dancers, Proffesional Dancing, Sex, Singing, Tags Are Hard, Wrench takes off his mask sometimes, boys wearing makeup, mentioned sex, only when he’s comfortable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:01:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15612861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyvape/pseuds/milkyvape
Summary: DeadSec goes on a roadtrip to Chicago for a few months, so much bullshittery ensues...also defalt got through and is now in dedsec :^)





	Chicago is Hacked

Sitara packed the car for their 32 Hour roadtrip that she’d been planning for 3 days. She wanted to meet their other dedsec member, Defalt. Josh was taking his travel sickness pills, and Wrench was giving Wrench Jr a hug before he loaded him into Ray’s truck. “Keep him safe, there better not be a scratch on him when we get to Chicago.” He warned, pointing a finger at Ray’s chest. “Alright, alright. Calm your tits and get in the other car, they’re waiting. 

Wrench climbed into the backseat on the right side of Josh who was sat in the middle with Horatio on his left. Horatio spoke up as Sitara got in the passenger seat with Marcus in the driver seat. Marcus started up the car, and Horatio beamed at him in the rear view mirror.

They set off, Ray had already left. Josh was already half asleep after staying up half the night stressing about the trip. He had his head against Wrench’s shoulder, luckily he had taken his spiky, sharp jacket off, and had an arm around Josh’s shoulders. The two weren’t dating, but had a crush on eachother and were too afraid of rejection to tell each other. Horatio tried to coax them into dates and stuff, but it didn’t work as the two got stressed easily and backed out.

—

It was a few hours into the roadtrip and Josh had nodded off, Horatio was on his phone, and Sitara and Wrench were singing along to Hamilton. “Never took you to be the musical type, Wrench.” Marcus piped up. “Eh, I’m quite picky...” Wrench shrugged with his free shoulder. Marcus hummed and nodded. “What about Josh? He like musicals?” Before anyone could get a word in, Horatio looked up from his phone and commented. “I like musicals.” He smiled, moving forward in his seat to rest his head on Marcus’s shoulder. “I know you do, hun.” Marcus replied, resting his hand on Horatio’s cheek and managing to give him a smooch while keeping his eyes on the road. 

—

Josh was now awake, and stared at Sitara, who was pawing at the car window. It had been a few hours and Wrench had taken his mask off. He decided to speak up. “What do you see, Sitara?” He questioned. “Starbucks?” Horatio raised an eyebrow and laughed as they passed the coffee shop. “I can’t get off the freeway...” Marcus mumbled, loud enough for everyone to hear. “Oh no!” Wrench laughed, and everyone else joined in as Sitara’s hands pressed desperately against the glass. 

— 

They stopped at the gas station, where they met Ray, for snacks, a restroom break and fuel, and switched positions in the car. So Horatio and Marcus were in the back, and Josh and Wrench were in the front, with Wrench driving. Sitara had complained of being bored, and got into Ray’s truck so they could chat about bullshit that annoyed them. She took a thin blanket and a small pillow so she could take naps. 

—

They were nearing the end of the first day of the roadtrip, and Horatio and Marcus were cuddled up in the back. Wrench had pulled a bold move, and grabbed Josh’s hand a little while back, and he only let go when he had to change gears, which wasn’t too often. Marcus was on his phone while Horatio was drifting off slowly. Wrench soon pulled over, and they all got out so they could lie back the seats to make the best bed they could and get out pillows and one massive duvet for them to share. They got changed as privately as they could and got comfy with Horatio cuddled up to Marcus, who gave Josh a small shove into Wrench’s arms. The two best friends shared a wink and they all settled down to sleep. 

—

Horatio awoke everyone (accidentally) with his chilling scream. It was slowly getting bright, but was still quite dim out. He clung onto Marcus, sobbing, as the memories of being kidnapped and attacked haunted him behind his eyelids. Wrench and Josh shot apart, and Wrench opened the door and got out as Josh rubbed Horatio’s back. “M-Marcus! Marcus!” Horatio sobbed harder and Marcus sat up with his boyfriend, gently rubbing his cheeks and wiping away any tears. “hey hey hey! shh, shh... it’s okay, baby, its ok..! you’re here, you’re safe! those fuckers aren’t gonna get you.” Marcus reassured, fluttering kisses over Horatio’s face. Wrench handed Marcus a bottle of water, which he gladly took, and gave it to Horatio who took shaky sips. 

“stop staring at me... please...?” Horatio’s voice was raspy and quiet. The three quickly looked away at command, but Marcus turned back to take the empty bottle from his boyfriend, screwed the cap on tight, and threw it out of the car. “s-sorry, guys...” Horatio whispered, clutching his biceps tightly and bringing his knees to his chest. The trio rushed to assure him that it was alright, that he didn’t mean it and that he couldn’t help it. Horatio smiled slightly, and rested his chin on his arms before being rushed into a group hug by his friends and boyfriend. “i don’t think i’ll be able to sleep now... i’ll keep driving...” Horatio mumbled. moving so he could unfold the drivers seat (btw their ‘car’ is p much a family van), took the keys from Wrench, and took his phone off of his portable charger, which he kept in his hoodie pocket. “babe, you don’t know how to drive...” Marcus pointed out. horatio smiled, “sitara gave me a lesson. i’ll be fine.” 

marcus couldn’t persuade horatio out of driving, so he kept a close eye on him while Josh and Wrench spoke quietly about random bullshit until they fell back asleep. marcus had swapped places with wrench so he could keep an eye on Horatio. wrench had called sitara earlier to aware her of horatio’s little episode. 

— 

josh soon swapped places with horatio to let him ‘sleep’. wrench had dozed off again, and horatio was sleeping soundly on marcus, who was gently rubbing the smaller man’s back when he stirred or showed any signs of discomfort or panic. marcus was slipping in and out of sleep, and soon nodded off. 

— 

josh tensed when he heard horatio’s whimpers. he pulled over and kept the car on. taking his seatbelt off and twisting around, he managed to lean towards the back to rub horatio’s side softly. the darker-skinned male soon felt safe as marcus tightened his grip. josh turned around, not bothering with his seatbelt, and kept going.

—

wrench awoke to the smell of fuel, and raised his head to see they were at another gas station. josh was filling up the tank and horatio and marcus were inside getting snacks while still in their pyjamas. in fact, they all were in pyjamas with bed-head and sleep in their eyes. “aren’t we a sight for sore eyes...” wrench yawned ans stretched, putting on his mask as he made the ‘bed’. josh hummed in agreement as he hooked the gas pump back onto it’s stand and got back into the car. horatio and marcus came back with carrier bags full of breakfast bars, energy drinks, milkshakes and candy. most importantly, horatio had a holder thingy with 3 cups of coffee. only 3 because josh doesn’t drink coffee.

wrench took his own cup with a “thank you, good sir.” and held it and waited until it was safe to pull off his mask and take a long sip. 

—

horatio and wrench made conversation as josh texted sitara and marcus drove. their coffee cups were long out the window and they were slowly making their way through some breakfast bars. the car bumped suddenly and marcus swore. “what just happened? babe?” horatio asks, concerned. “i think i just hit a bird...” marcus whines, voice full of regret. “it was so fat and cute, i thought it’d fly away when the car got near it. baaaaabe im a terrible person now!” he rambled. horatio laughed and moved forward to press a soft kiss to marcus’s cheek. “you’re not a bad person. you’re one of the best. people hit animals all the time, whether its by accident or on purpose. don’t worry about it marc.” horatio assured him. “thanks, baby.” marcus smiled, giving his boyfriend a quick smooch. meanwhile, wrench was laughing his ass off next to josh, who was giggling as he told sitara everything.


End file.
